


Beach Boys

by GreatGawain



Series: Floyd Fun [1]
Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatGawain/pseuds/GreatGawain
Summary: Richard is less than enthused to go on the band's mandated beach vacation
Relationships: David Gilmour/Roger Waters, David Gilmour/Roger Waters/Richard Wright, Richard Wright/Nick Mason, Roger Waters/Richard Wright
Series: Floyd Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Beach Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Unknown to most people the beach condo mentioned is based off a real colony of beach condos in Bethany Beach, Delaware called Sea Colony that I go to every summer  
> This was one of my favorite slashes to write, I just really like how it turned out. This was written in 2012 and I didn't do any recent revising so please be gentle~  
> Hopefully I tagged and rated this correctly, I'm still getting used to how that works on this website

They walked tentatively through the front door, taking slow steps into the clean, cream-colored room with shag carpeting and peering around slightly nervously. Roger, who held the keys to the apartment, dropped them on a nearby table and strode into the middle of the floor, being the brave one to break away from the pack. Though there wasn't much to stand on, as the area was quite small and near cramped by fault of a long table, a couch almost in the center of the room, and the tiny kitchen area. But the place was cozy. And friendly.  
"I suppose the large windows really get the 'vacation' atmosphere going," David commented, gesturing to a whole portion of a wall, overlooking the nearby sea, that was covered in ceiling-to-floor height glass windows. The group of four walked over and scanned the horizon.  
"Look, there's rowers for rent," Nick pointed out at the stand of boats in the light brown sand. "That would be fun."  
"Oh you row, do you?" David asked, unbelieving.  
"I did. Back at the Poly I traded my gym class for a rowboat so I didn't have to play rugby for an hour."  
"That's news to me."  
"Is it? Tell 'im, Roger, remember that bloody awful..."  
While Nick and David droned on, Rick was quietly watching the vast blue sea and contemplating their situation. Their management had send all four of them to go vacation in a beach condo together for five days, in order to relax after their most recent European-only tour. Of course, they hadn't kept in mind the conflicts of leaving four men in their mid- to late 20s that would certainly arise. They had already fought thrice, about who would cook for the entire lot, in the car ride over.

Roger came up behind Rick and followed his gaze. "M'feeling a bit peckish, is it nearly tea?"  
Rick checked his watch and shook his head.  
The former turned his gaze to the man himself, who still watched the water, and said, "You've not said hardly anything at all today."  
Rick shrugged.  
"Are you feeling alright? Are you ill?"  
There was a beat, and Rick could have made to answer except that David called the other away and he left, his sight lingering on the oldest member with concern before he departed. Rick sighed and looked down at his hands as he watched them open a pack of cigarettes, fishing one out and closing the lid on the carton almost numbly, as if the action was now a routine as old as he was. He lit the nicotine and let his memory wander to the past night.

~~

"You know there's that house we have to go to tomorrow."  
A nimble-fingered hand caressed a side and slid its way up to a high cheekbone.  
"It's a nine story condo, really. A whole series of apartments, named alphabetically by towns in that area."  
"Same concept. But that's not the point."  
"And what, do tell, is the point?"  
Rick didn't really ask because he had a certain want for it to be answered, but to use it in order to carry his tone that matched his actions, a sweet, sultry tone that was tinged with spots of lust and... almost a playful ring, as his hands moved to grip Roger's bony, naked hips. The man being held turned over in his tangle of bed sheets and straddled his lover's body.  
"The point is, there will be other people there besides us during the night."

Rick pulled his arms up and folded them behind his head, and looked up into Roger's eyes, with his look rendering the victim helpless to hide or withhold any information about their conversation.  
"You're saying there won't be any activity of ours at all while we're there."  
"Well there's... always the afternoons, when they might be out..."  
Rick waved a hand and saw right through him. "Get off me, I know you're not staying in with me if they're going off somewhere, that he'll be with them."  
And with that Roger looked into his bedmate's eyes and realized that his secret hadn't really been a secret for as long as he'd thought it had been, that somehow a knot had untied and Rick had already found out that he was being replaced in favor of someone younger and - quite possibly - more piquant to look at than he.

~~

Rick came to when he felt a hand come to rest upon his shoulder and heard silence in the apartment. Nick and David had left to wander the building, thanks to their bassist. He turned and looked into the eyes of his beloved.  
"Look... it's not replacing."  
He scoffed and Roger felt he had failed. "It doesn't matter ok, you could have just told me."  
Rick folded his arms while Roger tried to search for an explanation, but found he couldn't.  
"It's got nothing to do with you."  
"Nothing to do with me? Is that even possible, Roger? This is what the whole thing's _about_. Where is your fecking mind at?"  
Roger bit his lip. In an attempt to try and smooth things out, he had only resulted in making them worse. He wished his mind would work so he could defend himself, but Rick's soul-tearing eyes and his own conscience telling him there was no point to defend anything caused him to just stand there wishing he were somewhere else.

"Did you even tell him that we were together already?"  
"Yes, he knows."  
"And I suppose he hasn't made anything of it yet."  
It was then that Roger was hit with his brilliant plan.  
"That's... right... Rick I've got it."

As soon as Roger finished relaying his thoughts to his partner, Rick's eyes were large as tennis balls and he dropped his cigarette in disgust.  
"Are. You. _mad?!”_  
"It won't be half as ba-"  
"THAT'S FUCKING AWFUL!"  
Roger took a step back and adopted a slightly threatening stance. "Then wallow in your own self-pity or get your last fucking rocks off this way, I don't care," he retorted angrily, before he turned right around on his heel and stormed off down the tiny front hallway and disappeared into one of the four bedrooms.  
Rick blinked, then picked up his cigarette and relit. His appearance would never give away the decision he had just made, nor would his actions or words if one were to observe, but he had in fact just agreed to Roger's idea. And perhaps he need not to admit it after all, because inside, Roger knew he would say yes.

2  
Rick sat back in a large, cushioned armchair, his arms folded across his chest and a scowl marked across his face. He was obviously not happy.  
Roger sat on the bed, watching Rick, anxious for the third member to arrive so his idea could get underway. He was nervous, even a little embarrassed that this whole occasion was his idea and he would bear the consequences if anything at all went wrong.  
He considered saying something to break the intense silence, when the bedroom door opened and David walked in, closing the door behind him and standing still, unsure of what to do next. He saw Roger getting up to greet him and Rick smoldering in his chair, and the next thing he knew was Roger's mouth being pressed to his and he closed his eyes against the kiss.

"Feels odd to do it in front of someone else, doesn't it," David whispered to Roger, as he looked over at Rick again. Roger agreed. He brought his hand up and placed his fingers on David's broad chest.  
"Be a touch gentle with him, hm? He's still festering over it."  
David nodded and walked over to the man in question, inviting him to his feet. There Rick stood, completing a triangle between the three of them as they all looked at Roger, who blushed and was grateful the blinds were closed.  
"Nick's gone?"  
"He found a car show to go to," David replied.  
Rick sighed then, and slammed his lips into David's. Slightly surprised, David grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, mostly out of instinctual response. Roger simply watched, amazed as the two that should be rivals were passionately making out in front of his face.

Rick pulled off and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, as David panted heavily. He gave Roger a look.  
"Might as well take off the tension now," he said, and Roger had to admit he was right. He mumbled something about life and began taking off his pants.  
~~  
They all removed their clothing and moved onto the bed, where Roger began stroking and sighing over Rick's cock so much that David was afraid with all the lust the man was pouring over Rick there would be none left for him. He moved behind Roger's body and gently rubbed his sides, making the man groan and shudder. Finally Roger looked up at Rick and asked, "Are you ready?"  
Rick rolled his eyes.  
Roger gave the sign to David and he pressed himself in.

There was immediate moaning and groaning, mainly from the man in the middle, but Rick found it difficult to stay silent even as David was right across from him, able to meet eyes with him at any moment but instead choosing not to, so he might not shame the other. It felt odd, seeing naked one of his working partners that he encountered almost daily. But the young guitarist kept his head strictly down, not once letting his eyes look up when Rick’s were already looking around.

Roger tried to quiet himself with Rick's member in his mouth, but was matched by David's in his arse. He'd never had this to cope with before; it was one or the other.  
Rick combed his long fingers through the bassist's hair and gulped as he turned his head to look through a tiny gap in the curtains in front of the window, catching sight of a sailboat slowly making its way across the water that was starting to turn itself gold in the evening light. He felt he could relate himself to that sailboat, he was slowly moving along through a glittery muck that was his profession, which was only a distraction to him on his personal life. A sudden jolt of pleasure seeped through his body and he slowly closed his blue eyes and parted his lips, a quiet moan slipping out of his mouth. His knees burned from holding still so long and he almost wished it would be over soon, as he was now bored instead of anxious for the event.

David felt like his hand was growing numb from trying to bring Roger off as his cock slid in and out of his arse. He wanted to mark him as his own now, to take him away from the shadow of his former lover, however hurtful it might sound. A bead of perspiration dripped off his forehead and onto Roger's back, making the dogged man groan for almost a full ten seconds and he finally reached a climax, collapsing on the bed and moving to lie next to his doer. He kissed him long and hard, slightly grateful that Rick hadn't enjoyed the sex enough to leave his flavor on his tongue, that way David didn't have to taste it.  
Rick simply watched the two for a half second before reaching over and lighting another cigarette, something he always did as a result of his moods. The way he lit up always could show what he was feeling. Roger finally let go of David's body and looked over.

"You're very unhappy."  
Rick continued puffing out as thick clouds of smoke around his head as he could.  
"Rick..."  
He shook his head, making thin wisps of smoke trail away.  
"It's all fine."  
He really did mean it, but the way he communicated it wasn't very convincing. The manner in which he continued attempting to surround himself in a thick haze translated jealousy and hurt to Roger, and even fear to still David.

Rick stood up and dressed up to his waist, leaving his chest bare. The two reclining on the bed simply watched.  
"Besides, Roger," he continued, "I forgot to tell you something anyway."  
He opened the bedroom door and in walked Nick, who immediately pulled Rick around and kissed him. Rick turned back to face his ex.  
"I found someone else too."  
Roger and David openly gaped as Rick and Nick walked out the door, slamming it closed behind them.


End file.
